hes_our_fallen_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Genma Taniguchi
Genma Taniguchi '''is the tritagonist in the ''He's Our Fallen Angel ''anime. Easily recognized by his overgrown stature, Genma certainly stands out from the rest of his peers. At the beginning of the series, Atsui Daikon and Sakiko Obata "fight" him in order to add him to their new posse. Appearance He is noted for his abnormally immense, yet muscular body and has grayish skin, which makes him look a bit less humanoid than the rest of the Underworld's inhabitants. Genma has a white pompadour stylized at the back to resemble a devil's tail, and possesses a single horn on his very forehead. Though he has purple eyes by default, the irises have this odd tendency to change depending on his mood (i.e. black when enraged, red when flustered, and orange when happy). His attire consists of black cargo pants that are held up by yellow-green suspenders, tan combat boots, and a silver tomahawk manifested within Genma's right arm as a tattoo. On his back are the words "madness" and "strength" written in kanji letters. Personality A rambunctious demon at heart, Genma is the type to always look forward to having a good laugh, whether it's warranted or not. Disposition-wise, he is similar to Sakiko in that they are both generally exuberant, but he's nowhere near as oafish or benighted as she is. His arguments with her over trivial matters notwithstanding, the two of them still get along very well. Comparatively speaking, Atsui lashes out against Genma less than he does Sakiko, but he finds himself somewhat needled by how much unintentional destruction he causes. Prior to opening up his gym, the Ogre of Venom was more withdrawn and prone to uncontrollable crying whenever he became aggravated. History Genma Taniguchi was born in the Ehime Prefecture, which itself is a part of northwestern Shikoku, Japan. He was the only son of two guardians, who both expected too much from their child. Supposedly due to a heated argument between the three, young Genma ran away from home and began making a living out of weight training, eventually mustering up the courage to open up his own gymnasium. He regularly went to spa resorts in search of being able to tan (which Genma still does even in death). He intentionally committed suicide to see "the world beneath Earth", and was curious about reaching out to a broader range of spectators with his weightlifting exercises. Powers & abilities Notable interests #His favorite pasttimes include: lifting weights, one-sided fights at the Wasted Lite, tanning booths (despite being undead), and erotic literature. #Genma has no favorite dish in particular; he'll eat basically anything just to augment his muscles. #New York City appears to be his favorite destination of all. #The people he have grown most fond of include: Atsui, Sakiko, Ren Ushikaze, and Hagire Jakushita. #His favorite musical styles are, for example: neo-psychedelia, alternative rock, psychobilly, death 'n' roll, southern metal, and stoner rock. #Genma has never heard of, or seen any movies during his entire life. Voice portrayal Japanese *Hiroki Takahashi *Sumire Uesaka (young) English *Phil Parsons Trivia *Genma's title in the Underworld is '''Ogre of Venom. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Status: deceased